


spark to spark

by eerian_sadow



Series: Melodies of Life [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Post-Transformers: The Movie (1986), Traditions, proposal, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is finally ready for the next phase in his relationship with Sideswipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spark to spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



> This piece is set many years after everything else presented in the 'verse so far. It's set (roughly) 30 years after TFTM (the 1986 movie), which ended quite differently.

Carefully, Prowl prepared the traditional proposal meal during Sideswipe's shift at the comm station. He wasn't sure Sideswipe would say yes--not tonight at least, because their relationship still had some kinks to work out--but he was going to try anyway, now that he had decided he was ready.

It had taken a long, long time for him to be ready again.

He watched as the energon crystallized in the cooking dish, carefully stirring to keep any one chunk from over cooking. Once the crystals solidified, he scooped them into a pair of bowls. Then, as closely as he could, he arranged each serving to resemble the growth patterns of the crystal spires of Praxus. 

That particular detail wasn't necessary, but he thought that Sideswipe would appreciate the symbolism as much as he did. Praxus was where everything has started for them, after all.

The tactician paused in his preparations as his door chime sounded. He set the energon down on the dining table as he crossed the room to answer it. No one was supposed to disturb him until Sideswipe was off shift, and he had no idea who his visitor might be.

Mirage stood on the other side of the portal, smiling and holding a bottle of soft blue liquid and a pair of goblets that were etched with intricate designs. "Jazz said tonight was special for you, so Bumblebee and I pulled this out of storage. My family decanted the high grade at the end of the Golden Age and Bumblebee's family used to be quite the metalworkers."

Prowl blinked at the other mech. "...I'm sorry, what?"

The noblemech laughed softly. "They're gifts, Prowl. To help make your proposal even more special. After everything, we want nothing but happiness for you and Sideswipe."

"I don't know what..." The black and white mech took the bottle and goblets when Mirage held them out. "Thank you, but it really wasn't necessary."

"I know." Mirage's smile widened. "That's what makes it special. Have a good night, Prowl. Good luck."

"Thank you." Prowl gave the spy a small smile in return.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sideswipe stepped into Prowl's quarters wearing a bright smile. "Hey, I heard the best news right before I signed off for the end of my shift."

"Did you?" The tactician stood up from his desk and crossed the room to pull his partner into a kiss. 

"Mmm, yeah." Sideswipe smiled into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around the Praxian to pull him closer. "Apparently the Humans have given us another plot of land over in Kenya and they're allowing some of our refugees to build a city there."

"That is excellent news." Prowl smiled, too. "Perhaps the remaining Praxians will find it suitable. It would be nice to have a city that reminds us of home."

"That would be pretty awesome." The red mech held the black and white close for several minutes before drawing back. "So how was your day off?"

"Productive," the tactician replied. "Would you like to see?"

"Sure." Sideswipe loosened his hold on the elder mech and allowed Prowl to lead him into the sitting room. 

He drew up short as he took in the sight in front of them. The sitting room was decorated with softly glowing lights, some carved from crystal and others set into hollowed out Earth stones. The dining table was covered in a dark blue cloth and set with delicate looking silver dishes. Each dish was filled with some kind of specialty energon, and in the center of it all was a bottle of the finest Towers high grade he could remember seeing since Sunstreaker's first gallery opening. "Prowl, what is this?"

"A proposal dinner." Prowl reached back and took his partner's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Each dish is specially prepared, hopefully only once in a mechanism's lifetime, to indicate station and ability to care for their chosen mate. If we had living creators, they would be present as well, to verify that everything is appropriate. If you accept my proposal, then we sit and eat. If you do not, then you take the smallest cup of energon and leave with it."

"Leave with it?" Sideswipe still looked stunned, but he had enough presence of mind to ask questions.

"Yes. Taking the energon with you indicates that you appreciate my intentions but are not prepared for such a lifelong commitment."

"Pft, like that would happen." The red twin's shock turned into a bright smile. "We've already got one of those."

"Yes, I suppose so. But this is... much more permanent."

"That it is." Sideswipe stepped closer and leaned in to kiss his partner on the cheek. "And if you want an answer, you'll have to actually ask the question." 

"I suppose that I will, since this is still a new tradition for you." Prowl didn't let go of Sideswipe's hand as he turned to look the other mech in the optics. "Sideswipe, I know that we sometimes still have differences and that we will likely never see optic to optic on every subject, but I would like to give you something that, fortunately for me, no other Cybertronian has been given. I offer you my spark, and hope that I might receive yours in return."

The warrior's smile widened. "Was that rehearsed?"

"A little. Does it show?"

"A little." Sideswipe kissed him. "But I don't mind."

"Does that mean that you will bond with me, then?" The tactician squeezed his partner's hand nervously.

"Do I give you my answer out loud or just go to the table?"

"Whichever you are comfortable with."

"Cool." The red mech squeezed Prowl's hand in return, then used it to tug him toward the table. Quickly, before Prowl could protest, he settled the older mech into his chair and then moved around the table to his own seat. With a smile, he picked up the high grade and opened it.

"Sideswipe..." Prowl's wings fluttered as the younger mech set the first filled goblet down in front of him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The red twin filled his own goblet, then sat down. "So, have you thought about dates for the ceremony yet? I know how you like to plan ahead."

"I haven't allowed myself to do so. I wasn't sure you would say yes." The tactician took a quick sip from his goblet. "Not right now, anyway."

"I would have said yes years ago." Sideswipe smiled and took a drink of his own high grade. "What do you think about August? That'll give the refugees time to set up shop in Kenya."

"Perhaps January? I find I like the idea of a ceremony surrounded by snow."

"Snow huh? Is that another Praxian thing I never had time to learn about?"

"No." Prowl smiled and let his wings relax. "It's just... pretty."

"That sounds nice, then. January it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh, don't tell my boss I was posting from work. ;)


End file.
